


Curly Hair and Mischief Makers

by mustachio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: After a life time of using hair straighteners and relaxers, Megan finds it hard to deal with her curls when she no longer has them. Loki helps her out.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Curly Hair and Mischief Makers

She tears the brush through her hair. The _ snap _ of strands breaking is painful in her ears. Almost more painful than the actual pinch when they break free of her scalp. Still, Megan persists.

The bathroom door opens, bare feet slap against the heated marble floor behind her until the bedroom's new occupant is just an arm's length away. She forces the brush through her hair, he watches. And watches. And when he continues to watch, she adds a little more force.

Muttered curses and the  _ rrrip _ of the brush fill the space between them.

Finally, he asks:

"What in the world could your hair have done to warrant such treatment?"

She glares at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is still dripping from his bath.

"What? I'm just brushing it."

"Darling, I've seen you use a gentler hand to slay your enemies."

"Not all of us can be the great Loki, prince of Asgard with all the time in the world to spend making our hair look pretty."

He grins with all his teeth, and laughs. It's a breathy, quiet laugh. The sound goes straight to her heart and brings a grin of her own to her face.

"You don't need to be  _ me _ to know how to brush your hair properly.” He takes a step closer so his chest comes up on her back. He drags his fingers through the tangled locks, takes care to gently pull them apart where he hits a snag. "Have you never had anyone teach you how to handle your hair?"

"If you can do a better job, by all means, go ahead.” She says, and does not answer his question. Loki was blessed with Frigga for a mother, with her gentle and patient manner available to teach him to deal with his unruly curls. She had straightening irons and hair treatments meant to get rid of hers.

He takes the brush in one hand. With the other he leads her back into the bathroom he had just come from. Even here the walls are made of solid gold. Murals telling stories of magic throughout the nine realms adorn the ceiling and set into the center of the floor is a black marble tub, big enough for at least five people to sit in comfortably. In one corner of the room is a shower meant to imitate a waterfall; an ever flowing stream of water spills down from rocks set into the golden walls. Various ferns and other greenery surround it to keep the water from splashing out into other areas of the room. Shelves with numerous products the likes of which Megan has never seen before line the walls. Green and gold leather benches sit underneath the shelves. In another corner of the room is a free standing mirror at least two feet taller than her. It's edges are lined with emeralds. The extravagance of Asgard would never cease to amaze her.

A flick of Loki's wrist fills the tub with fresh, warm water.

"Get in and wet your hair. First lesson: your hair will be easier to work through if it's wet." Loki sits on the edge of the tub. He makes no effort to hide his leer as Megan undresses. With every new section of skin bared, his grin grows ever wider. Small bruises are scattered across her flesh where his teeth dug in last night, but he feels no guilt. It isn't as though she hadn't left similar marks on his own body. And, really, who could blame either of them? For nearly a year they had danced around their feelings for each other. In truth, they should have been commended for not doing worse to each other.

She climbs in, whole body sinking slowly into the water so the warmth seeps into her muscles and forces them to relax a bit. When she resurfaces, she leans back against his legs, uses his knees as bony pillows for her head. He tugs a strand of hair when her eyes begin to close.

"If you want me to do this, you must stay awake. I won't have you undoing all my work later on because you were asleep instead of paying attention."

"Fine, fine. I'm awake, Your Highness."

"Good." Loki works his fingers into her hair. "Use your hands to get out as many tangles as you can."

He's patient with her hair in a way she never learned to be. It's nice. Both of them are silent, save for the occasional rumble of Loki's voice when he narrates what he's doing with her hair.

"Do not brush without using a conditioner."

Despite his claim that she would have to stay awake while he worked on her hair, Megan finds it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open when Loki starts massaging something citrusy into her hair. The pressure of his fingertips against her scalp sends a shiver down her spine, and she finds herself leaning into his touch, silently asking for more. He obliges, spending a few more minutes working his fingers along her scalp. 

"And when you've done that, brush from the ends up. It will be easier than starting from the top."

He takes the brush and begins demonstrating his own instruction. When he finishes, he rinses out the conditioner from her hair and slips into the water with her.

Loki presses his mouth to hers in a lingering kiss. His hands roam along her body, and hers along his. The kiss turns into something less than a kiss as they move together, just two grins smushed into each other. One of his hands slips to her ass and gives it a firm pinch. In retaliation, she takes her mouth from his and nips at the tips of his nose.

They laugh together. They kiss once more. Loki curls a strand of her hair around one finger.

"Shall we show off my good work with an adventure?" He asks. There's mischief in his grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Megan keeps her attention on him, but climbs out of the tub to dry off.

"I thought we might pay the dwarves a visit. They did such a fine job with Draupnir, I wonder what they could make a hair brush do." He follows her lead, but takes a product off of one of the shelves and works it into her hair. He does the same to his own. Once he's done that he uses a bit of magic to help their hair along in the drying process.

"Sounds like fun to me," She grins. "Let's make some mischief."

Loki's answering grin is bright enough to light the whole palace.


End file.
